


Taco Tuesdays

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Balthazar, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Omega Lisa, Punk Castiel, PunkPresley Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been friend since high school. They own a business together. Problem is Dean has been on love with Castiel for years, but Castiel doesn’t date Alphas. Alphas are on his hell no list. But he can have them as friends, like Dean and Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

  


  
  
Dean Winchester knew he was lucky, having two businesses, the Taco Shack with his friend Castiel Novak and Winchester’s Garage with his other best friend Benny Lafitte, and both businesses were booming.  
  
Having opened the Taco Shack three years ago today, they were having a special event.  
  
The bar and tables were all full, and the outside tables had even more people. The wild array of random art with bright colors were displayed all over the walls. Wood tables and colorful seats, even the parasols outside had been specially made with more art thrown together. The bar took over the whole left side of the place, booths all along the other side and long high wood tables in the center.  
  
Dean was in the kitchen helping out, making his hundredth taco today, crispy pulled pork with charred pineapples, salsa verde, cotija cheese and creamy guacamole.  
  
One of his favorites.  
  
“It’s insane in here” Jo, one of his waitresses said. She was a petite blonde Beta, and terrifying when angry. “Love the color today” She mentioned, grabbing two plates before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Dean’s Mohawk was split in two down the middle, he had decided to dye it bright green for the week. He smirked. Thank god he was wearing a kilt today because it was getting really hot in the kitchen.  
  
“Hey” Dean turned his black lined eyes to find his best friend and business partner Castiel Novak walking into the kitchen, wrapping an apron around his waist.  
  
Dean watched him, the Omega had two lip piercings on the plush bottom lip. His hair was a faded red and all over the place, he never bothered brushing his hair beyond passing a hand threw it. Dean smirked going back to making a taco. He loved the bees and flowers tattoos Cas had around his neck. The colors vibrant. There was a bee right belong his left ear on an orange rose, right above where a mating mark would go. Dean had dreamed of biting the snarky and bossy Omega there for years.  
  
The first time he had seen the beautiful Omega, he had set his ridiculously intense blue eyes on him after Dean had accidentally bumped into him. He had apologize repeatedly and when Castiel finally smiled at him, Dean had been a goner.  
  
But Castiel did not date Alphas. He could be friends with them, but he would never date them. They had met Senior year in high school. He was part of the Omega movements and was passionate about it, so much so that he was taking ridiculously strong heat suppressants. Dean was all about equality, Omegas weren’t property or slaves, but stopping your natural heats sounded like a bad thing, like it would cause permanent damage. He wondered sometimes if Cas was ashamed or angry he was an Omega.  
  
A lot had changed over the years, Omegas were seen more as equals but many still felt that because Omegas NEEDED Alphas and to be bred and barefoot, that they should never have rights. Sounded like the Stone Age to Dean.  
  
But Dean had seen firsthand how hard Omegas had it, specifically Castiel. Once a few years ago they had ALMOST fallen into bed together, Dean had had a lap full of a horny Cas when he murmured ‘mine’ in the heat of the moment. Castiel freaked out, saying he was just like all Alphas having to possess an Omega. Dean hadn’t even had a chance to explain or defend himself before Castiel was out the door.  
  
It had taken a few days for Castiel to talk to him, and when he did he had been very clear that he never wanted that to happen again, that they should remain only friends especially since they owned a business together. Dean had reluctantly agreed, the Omega had been oblivious to his feeling for years so he wasn’t completely surprised by the rejection.  
  
And then two months later, Castiel’s heat had hit him early when he had been on his way home. Three Alphas jumped him right outside of his house and were about to rape him in his own living room when Dean and Benny had happened to stop by.  
  
Dean would never forget the sight of his tattooed friend, naked and on all fours, his hands tied behind his back, begging the Alpha’s to let him go. The smell of Castiel’s heat was the best smell Dean had ever had the privilege to keep to memory. Lilacs and honey. He had had to keep himself in check as well, the scent was intoxicating.  
  
He and Benny beat the shit out of the guys, saving Cas from the horrible ordeal. That night Castiel had clung so tightly to Dean, he had left bruises. He had mewled and begged Dean to stay with him.  
  
Dean had held him against him all night, calming the Omega with his scent, letting his pine and leather scent wrap around him. Dean had secretly loved every second of it, only wishing the reason that had led to that hadn’t been so traumatic for Cas.  
  
This was what had made Castiel decide to take the suppressants.  
  
“Day dreaming again Winchester?” Dean hated that voice.  
  
“Babe leave him alone” Castiel told his boyfriend Balthazar, leaning over the counter to kiss him.  
  
Dean decided to ignore them, turned his back to them, prepping more of the ingredients they were running out of.  
  
“But I love teasing Dean-o here” Dean rolled his eyes, he hated the rich pompous English jerk.  
  
Castiel had always dated Betas and Omegas, they never lasted long, a month at the most. Which had kept Dean hoping he would have a chance again, but then came along money bags with the accent. The condescending jerk KNEW that Dean pined for Castiel. As far as Dean could tell, Castiel was either oblivious or just did not care about how he felt. Not that Dean had ever come out and actually said or done anything about it beyond their heated make out session years ago.  
  
Apparently Castiel had summed that up to an Alpha wanting an Omega and nothing else.  
  
“Careful luv, I might have to take you right here” Balthazar said, making sure Dean heard. Castiel giggled against Balthazar’s mouth. Clearly English had come around the counter to paw at Castiel.  
  
The Alpha flexed his jaw and dropped the potato bag loudly on the counter, startling Castiel out of Balthazar’s arms and watched Dean leave the kitchen and out of the very busy restaurant, ignoring Jo’s calls.  
  
Jo turned towards the kitchen, seeing Castiel and Balthazar she glared hard at Castiel. “What did you do to Dean? Why did he just fly out of here with his kilt flying in the wind?” She asked, her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
“We were just having a lil fun” Balthazar said groping Castiel. Cas slapped his hand off.  
  
“Seriously Cas? Pissing him off is fun for you?” She asked, waving her hand around, pointing out the very angry Alpha smell that was left in Dean’s wake.  
  
Castiel sighed. He really didn’t know why Dean had gotten so upset. It was no secret Dean and Balthazar hated each other, but he just didn’t understand why.  
  
“You know Cas, for being as smart as you are, its downright irritating how innocently oblivious you are” Jo told him, turning on her heels.  
  
  


**#####**

 

A few days later, Dean was working on a metallic forest green 2014 Chevy Impala, looking down at the carburetor.

“You ever gonna tell him Brotha?” Benny was sitting on a stack of tires near him, chowing down on a large roast beef sandwich.

Dean had been putting in more time at the garage. Castiel hadn’t seemed to care or mind.

“No, he’s been with Balthazar for four months. There’s no point, I need to move on”

The sound of a car parking outside made Benny stood up. The large Alpha huffed a laugh. “Well it might just be your lucky day, here comes the owner of this Chevy.” Benny told him.

Dean turned around to find a very beautiful Omega. She had long wavy dark brown hair and wide brown doe eyes. The light smell of blueberry muffins and clean linens hit his nose. He gave her a wolfish smile.

“Hi there”

“Hi” Nice smile Dean thought, perfect white teeth. She looked away shyly. Omega. Dean licked his lips.

“So this yours?” He asked pointing to the car.

“Actually that’s mine” A hot red head stepped up next to the brunette. Passion fruit and cold rain. He liked her smell as well, and once those pretty hazel eyes looked at him and realized he was an Alpha, she quickly looked away. Omega.

Dean actually liked the sass. “Well I’m just about done with the car ladies”

“I’m Lisa and this is Anna” The brunette said quickly, taking Anna’s hands in hers.

“I’m Dean” He looked up to introduce Benny, but the Alpha had sneaked away. He turned his attention back to the two Omegas and was rewarded with the smell of arousal, from both of them. Dean smirked.

“Would you ladies be available for a drink tonight?”

Both Omegas smiled happily and shyly at him.

 

**#####**

 

“Balt stop” Castiel was trying to clean up the restaurant as best as he could, while Balthazar stood behind him hands on his hips grinding against him.

Dean had been spending more time at the Garage, which was fine, but he hated when they weren’t talking. Dean wasn’t completely ignoring him but for the past few months since he’s been seeing Balthazar, he'd been distant..

The Alpha and Beta really did not like each other at all and Balthazar enjoyed pissing Dean off, knowing full well Dean wouldn’t do anything to him because of Castiel.

“Come on luv, let’s get out of here. We can go to that Indian place you wanted to try”

“Fine” He knew his lover wouldn’t let up.

As he closed down the kitchen, all he could remember was the smell of Dean and how upset he had been in this room just a few days ago. His wolf mewled and scratched irritated at him. Cas hated to admit it but Dean was the only Alpha besides Benny that he was comfortable around and Dean’s wolf… pleased his in ways he never wanted to explore, too afraid of what it would mean, so he kept his distance.

A few years ago he had almost slept with Dean, he had wanted to so badly, had been so wet… but then Dean had turned into a typical Alpha and ruined things. Yet Dean hadn’t forced him or used the Alpha voice on him, he had only looked…. Hurt…

“Cassie” He could hear Balthazar call for him. He sighed, turned off the lights and left.

 

**#####**

 

Dean was in heaven. He had been dating the two Omegas for the better part of two months now and he loved it. Anna and Lisa had been together for years and knew what they were to each other and were honest and happy enough to admit when they wanted an Alpha and having both of those stunning Omegas ask him if he would be their Alpha had sent a chill of anticipation throughout his body.

Lisa was the gentle lover, she loved how Dean would take her nice and slow, fucking her lovingly, and Dean was a good Alpha and made sure to pay attention to just how she liked to be touched, where and with what. Her neck was her undoing and Dean knew just where.

Anna was feistier. She loved when Dean would man handle her and fucked her so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. Dean knew the right angles that set her off, loving when Dean would bite her breasts.

They were both so different and both loved to please him in two, having both of them sucking him off basically fighting over his cock was a massive ego booster.

Both Omegas were successful. Lisa was a landscape Architect, while Anna was Interior Designer and they owned Braeden & Milton, In and Out Living. There was something sexy about Omegas being independent and did what they wanted for a living. It reminded him of Castiel.

But Cas was with English and Dean was an Alpha with two breath taking Omegas, he really couldn’t complain. Lisa even helped him dye his hair different colors, which was currently ‘cantaloupe’, dark blond/orange color. Anna would go with him to add tattoos to his sleeve, Lisa was squeamish around needles, but she was there to help take care of the tattoos after.

He really liked waking up between them, and if he woke up first he’d sneak into the kitchen and make them breakfast.

They would both come to have lunch at the Taco Shack, but always at different times or days. Castiel and Joe had witnessed him with both, oddly enough no one had said anything to him.

“So we need to ask you something” They were all three cuddling on the sofa, being lazy watching Dr.Sexy reruns.

“Ok” Dean arched a brow. Both Omegas sat up and looked at him, smiling.

“We have a dinner meeting tomorrow and the client wants both of our services but…” Anna started and suddenly looked a bit angry. Dean sat up.

“What is it?”

Lisa took over, rubbing Dean’s shoulder, loving his reaction to Anna being clearly upset. “The client is an Alpha and he refuses to talk to Omegas.” That made Dean’s blood boil, Lisa placed her hand on his neck while Anna kissed his cheek.

“It’s not the first time we missed out on a job that could set us for the year, a lot of Alphas are very traditional…”

“What is it you two need me to do?”

Both Omegas bit their lips looking at each other then back at him and Dean couldn’t lie to himself, he loved that little gesture they both did when they wanted something from him, it was adorable.

“Will you please come with us? As our Alpha of course but also…”

“…also as the silent owner of Braeden & Milton?”

He loved how they would finish each other’s sentences.

“This means I have to clean up doesn’t it?” Dean sighed but he would do it for his Omegas.

He was now being kissed and hugged by two very happy women.

 

**#####**

 

It irritated him, it really did. For months he would see Dean with Lisa and then with Anna. Typical Alpha macho jerk. Dated two Omegas. He wondered how they would feel knowing about each other. He had wanted to confront Dean about it, how fucked up it was, but part of him felt he had no right. Dean hated Balthazar yet respected him enough not to come and bitch at him about his English boyfriend.

Balthazar was in a world of his own; he came from money and never had to work for it in his life. He interest Castiel enough because he wasn’t boring, yet the constant partying and drinking was starting to get to Castiel. He felt crappy and hung-over way too much lately.

He was wiping down the bar when Lisa showed up, they had never spoken beyond hello but Castiel just couldn’t help himself and made his way over to her.

They said their hellos and Castiel took her order. When he returned with her plate, he found himself still in front of her, shifting his foot one t the other.

“Ok whatever it is you need to say or ask, please go ahead, your making me nervous” Lisa said, arching an elegant brow at him, a small smile in place. She was beautiful, Castiel had to admit it. Her brown doe eyes could make any man waver.

“I-I’m…. It’s really none of my business.” Castiel murmured about to turn away, but Lisa placed her hand on his arm.

“Whatever it is, it’s obviously bothering you” As she spoke the words, Castiel saw Anna walked in, and she was coming straight towards them. He found himself panicking, he was upset Dean was dating both of them but he didn’t want to cause him problems by outing him, their friendship was already stretched thin enough to his liking.

“Hey!” Anna came up and sat next to Lisa, and then Castiel almost lost it. Anna and Lisa shared a deep ‘hello’ kiss.

“Dean’s not here yet?”

“No he should be soon though”

“Wait you two know about each other dating Dean??” Castiel needed a shot or a bong hit.

The Omegas smiled at him. “Dean is our Alpha. Lisa and I have been together for about five years now.”

“Dean is a great Alpha…” Lisa said blushing thinking of the tall handsome man.

“I don’t understand” Cas told them bluntly. Anna leaned forward.

“We are both Omegas and we have special needs that only an Alpha can really do for us, no matter how much Lisa and I please each other. See I need an Alpha to… own me in the bedroom sometimes, man handle me” The sudden thought of Dean manhandling him took over his thought process. Dean was taller and bigger then him and he knew how strong the Alpha was, he had seen it. The image of Dean holding him face down while pounding into him made his dick twitch.

“While I like it when Dean is gentle and loving with me. He knows just where to touch me and set me on fire, slow and deep” Lisa told him, a furious blush across her cheeks.

More images flooded Castiel’s mind, Dean above him, kissing him and fucking him deep and slow.

“Hey ladies, sorry I’m late” The two Omegas turned to find a very different looking Dean Winchester.

Castiel swallowed hard as he looked up at his friend. He had never ever seen Dean dressed this way.

Dean had shaved his goatee and side burns. His hair was his natural color, a light brown blond and parted to the side. He had taken off his labret, lip, nose and eyebrow piercings and had traded in his band shirts and kilt for a deep grey suite and a black button up underneath, the top two button undone. The tribal tattoo on the left side of Dean’s neck was still visible though, which Castiel found it oddly even sexier.

“Alpha… you look so handsome” Lisa told him, she now stood in front of him, her wide doe eyes happily going across his body. Dean leaned in a kissed her slowly, his hands tangled in her hair as she melted against him. Castiel could hear her mewling.

“Alpha you look delicious” Anna told him a smirk firmly on her beautiful place.

Dean released Lisa then and grabbed Anna roughly by the neck and all but bit at her lips.

Castiel flinched at the sudden massive change in demeanor. He looked at the sedated Lisa and he finally understood. Dean was Alpha, their Alpha and he treated the Omegas how THEY wanted to be treated. He only added to their relationship, he didn’t own either of them but instead complemented the Omegas already solid relationship.

A flurry of jealousy suddenly gripped him so tightly he thought he would faint, a growling sound sounded and he was surprised to find out of was coming from him.  
  
Dean released Anna and looked up at Castiel, an eyebrow arched in question.

“Castiel are you alright?” Lisa came into focus, his vision had gone blurry. The pretty Omega looked worried and Dean was looking at him with such concern it hurt.

His heart hurt.

“I’m fine, sorry I haven’t been feeling well.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he bolted to the back.

Why was seeing Dean with them bothering him so much? He couldn’t breathe, he was holding on to his vest. He had seen Dean with others before, no…. he hadn’t.

Dean had always been private about who he dated or slept with. This had been the first time he had ever seen Dean kiss someone.

“Are you ok Cas?” The strong smell of pine and leather wrapped around him and Castiel mewled. “Cas?”

He looked up into Dean’s bright green eyes, free of black eyeliner. Those emerald jewels bored into his blue eyes, full of worry and an underline of confusion. The Alpha was so handsome it hurt Castiel to look at him.

“I don’t know” They stared at each other till Dean took a step back, about to leave when Castiel mewled again. A sad and needy sound. His wolf wanted Dean’s.

Dean turned back towards him and now stood inches away. Dean was breathing hard threw his nose. “Cas…?” He practically growled.

“Dean! We have to go” Anna called out, breaking the tension between them. Castiel shook himself and smiled sheepishly.

“You don’t want to be late” The Omega said, turning away from Dean.

“Yeah. See you later” And Dean was gone.

 

**#####**

 

Cas hadn’t seen Dean in almost two weeks. When Dean would come into work, he would have just left or vice versa. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Alpha and it was getting ridiculous.

So he decided to just go see him. He just NEEDED to see him. He was at Dean’s door and he wasn’t answering. Castiel turned back around, seeing Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala in the drive way so he knew the Alpha was home. He took out his spare key, because he and Dean had exchanged keys years ago, just in case one of them got locked out.

He let himself in and immediately stood up straight at attention. The scent, no SCENTS that were very potent hit him. One was most definitely Alpha…. And very aroused which made him mewl.

He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. What the fuck was wrong with him.

The other scents were…. Omegas… also aroused and he could smell slick.

Castiel couldn’t stop himself as he inched closer towards the scents, quietly making his way down the hall and to the bedroom door which was wide open and he could hear moans, gasps and fucked out mewls.

He looked in to see Dean laid on his back in the middle of the bed while Anna was riding his cock, fast and hard, fucking herself while kissing Lisa who was sitting on Dean’s face, mewling and grinding.

Castiel could hear Dean’s hums and licks. He bolted from the bedroom door, and ran out the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

He got into Balthazar’s car he had borrowed and just breathed. His slick had started to pool in his underwear. He looked up after a minute, shocked to see Dean had step out of his house, sheet wrapped around his hips looking around angrily.

Fuck, he had slammed the door, disturbing them. He prayed Dean hadn’t been able to smell his arousal.

 

**#####**

 

“What was that?” Anna asked as Dean came back into the room.

He had smelled someone, a scent a bit familiar but he couldn’t place it. “I don’t know, there’s nothing and no one”

The Omegas looked at him worried. Dean smiled at them. “Don’t worry, your both safe, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you two”

The girls smiled. “Where were we?” Lisa said purring and making her way towards Dean.

“I believe you were riding my face” Dean said as she kissed him, not caring that her slick was on his lips and all over his chin.

As Lisa pulled away, Anna was on her knees, swallowing him down. “Fuck” He gasped out, putting a hand in her hair while Lisa took his lips again.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel sat in his house, blinking at his blank screen. He wanted Dean. He was jealous of Anna and Lisa.

He thought back to three years ago when he had almost slept with the Alpha… everything had felt… right, and he had been scared. Dean had murmured ‘Mine’ during the heated moment and it had made Castiel’s wolf mewl at being claimed.

But the fear had over powered his senses and he had pushed away from Dean, using the whispered ‘Mine’ as a typical Alpha knot head excuse. And he remembered Dean’s hurt look, his eyes sad and pleading.

But Castiel had ran and kept his distance, ignoring anything to do with Dean beyond ‘friends’ status.

He had never realized till now that Dean had never brought any one he was seeing around him. He dared to boldly think that the Alpha had done that out of hope he would eventually ‘wake up’.

When he started to date Balthazar, which was one of the longest relationships he has ever had, Dean saw when he past his month marker and Balthazar was still around that, this was different.

Pain and panic filled his heart and made his stomach twist in a very unpleasant way that the fact was, Dean figured he really had no chance now, after three years… so now he was bringing his girlfriends… his Omegas, around, not bothering to hide them because….because he gave up and Castiel was too late.

He had denied his feelings, his instincts and locked them away inside, never bothering to acknowledge Dean’s stares… his longing looks… how much he hated Balthazar…

Castiel was a coward.

Dean was clearly happy with the Omegas… he had no right to say something now, to fuck up Dean’s relationship… Dean had moved on and like the asshole he was, Castiel was only now admitting his feelings to himself, because Dean was taken and happy with someone else, or in this case, two someone else’s.

He looked at his cell, August 4th. He bored that into his mind as the date he realized he lost what he had always wanted, Dean Winchester.

 

**#####**

 

**Six Months Later**

“Alright! I’ve had enough. What the fuck is the matter with you?” Balthazar was clearly very irritated, making his English accent weigh in heavily.

Castiel just sighed.

They were sitting at the bar of the Taco Shack and Castiel was completely zoned out. He was constantly high or drunk and even out did Balthazar which was amazing and terrifying.

The last six months had been difficult after his epiphany, well, he didn’t want to think, it was easier being numb, especially when within days of his realization, Dean started bringing his girlfriends around more and even to events held by mutual friends and Castiel couldn’t seem to look away from the three some, so happy and easy going. He never saw them fight…. Dean only had eyes for them… and he knew how that felt, no matter how much he had denied it at the time…

Lisa was presently sitting next to Dean talking while Anna was sitting on his lap, devouring his mouth. Then every few minutes Dean would break the kiss to answer Lisa.

Castiel had never seen anyone do something like that. See someone, Alpha, Beta or Omega, be so completely mindful and attentive to their…lover, much less lover(s) was astonishing.

Lisa felt like talking and he paid full attention even though Anna wanted to make out so he gave her his body and Lisa his mind…. It completely blew Castiel away. Dean was an amazing Alpha… ideal.

And Dean was clearly happy.

Castiel was miserable now. Since coming clean to himself about his feeling for Dean, he was destroying his relationship with Balthazar. He had been ignoring him and barely was mentally there even when he was in his presence.

He would think about Dean… all the time, it was making him crazy…. So he could imagine how Balthazar felt.

The Omega looked up at his Beta boyfriend of a year, with the very rough last few months. “I think… I think I need to be alone Balth” What the fuck was he doing!? He didn’t want to be alone! “I think we should take a break” He was breaking up with Balthazar and he couldn’t even control his mouth or the words that came out.

He didn’t feel in control of himself yet the words felt right… he was only with Balthazar now because he didn’t want to be alone because…. Because Dean was taken and happy.

The Beta just stared at him and then the sound of Lisa and Anna laughing, cooing at Dean made Balthazar look over his head and glance at them.

“Dean” Was all Balthazar said as he turned on his heels and went out the back, leaving a horrified Castiel behind.

 

**#####**

 

“Hey is Dean here?” Lisa asked walking into her and Anna’s front door.

“Nope, he’s working late on a truck at the garage. Why what’s up?” Anna asked, greeting her girlfriend with a long sweet kiss.

Sex between them was sweet and hard, hot and slow. Nothing like what they each had with Dean, which is how their love worked.

“I think we should think about asking him” Lisa said, biting her lip looking up innocently at Anna.

The red head smiled. “I knew you felt the same. Do you think he will accept? He is a bit hung up on the friend”

The girls weren’t blind, but they also knew Dean was happy with them, honest and easy. Passionate. “We have a good chance” Lisa pointed out.

Anna smiled. “Let’s ask him tonight”

The Omegas kissed, excited for when their Alpha came over.

**#**

Dean shower up at the girls’ house, freshly showered and shaved his goatee and sideburns to perfection after working all day on a truck that just tried his patience all day. But now, in the living room of his two girlfriends, well he was in a very happy mood.

Then Lisa sat him on the couch, sitting next to him on the right and then Anna sat on his other side, both were looking at him strangely.

“Um… do I have something on my face?” Dean asked making them both laugh.

“No, sorry. Dean we have something we want to ask you” Lisa said, looking at him hopeful.

“I, we, um” Lisa started looking at Anna for help. Then they both suddenly slipped off the couch and kneeled in front of him and each bared their necks at him.

The Omegas both made a submissive whine and waited, eyes to the floor.

Holy shit, they wanted him to Mate them… both of them.

“Wow”

Lisa laughed. “It’s ok if you want to think about it. We know we are asking a lot.”

“But you makes us happy” Anna said, reaching up and caressing Dean’s face.

“I-wow”

The girls laughed and then sat next to him again, both holding one of his arms gently.

“Dean we know you have feelings for Castiel” Anna voiced quietly. Dean looked at her with wide eyes and she just gave him a delicate and understanding smile.

“But, we also know and feel how happy you are with us” Lisa added, making him turn his head to look at her. She too showed nothing but love and understanding on her beautiful features.

“I need to think” Dean told them. The both kissed him sweetly on the cheeks and left the room, expecting him to leave when he was ready.

 

**#####**

 

Benny laughed then took a bite of his taco. “Brotha, you have the dream life”

Dean huffed and smiled. “I know, Anna and Lisa are amazing, I’ve never been this happy, I um… I think I’m gonna say yes”

Benny gave him an approving smirk.

“Say yes to what?” Jo asked, coming to give them fresh beers.

“Dean is going to be a Mated Alpha soon” Benny said, loving Dean’s smug face.

“What?!”

“Yeah, the girls asked and I think I’m gonna say yes.” Dean told her, smiling.

“Your going to Mate both? Anna and Lisa?” She asked, still shocked.

“Well yeah, it’s a package deal. I always wanted a big family”

“Maybe you could get both pregnant at the same time” Benny added, making Jo roll her eyes.

“Get who pregnant?” Castiel ask as he walked back, holding a trey full of dishes.

Jo looked him right in the eyes. “Anna and Lisa asked Dean to Mate them”

Castiel felt faint and Jo saw the crack in his mask, his eyes looked full of tears and one eye had twitched.

The Omega’s hand shook and he dropped the dishes. Dean jumped to his feet and so did Benny. Everyone was watching him with wide eyes. Castiel’s gaze was glued to Dean and when the Alpha made a move towards him, Castiel bolted.

**#**

Dean was going to Mate. Of course he was going to Mate, how could those two Omegas NOT want Dean Winchester?

Castiel couldn’t breathe. He slid down the wall on the Taco Shack’s office. He had wanted to go home but he wouldn’t make it, he was freaking out too hard. All his feelings for Dean came back to beat him senseless once he had acknowledged them and let them out to himself. And now… now he was flipping out like a weirdo.  
  
The way Dean had looked at him so confused and worried.

A small choked cry came from him and the tears just started to flow without his permission.

“Are you done being an idiot?” Jo’s voice made him snap his head. He hadn’t heard the door. “I knew you weren’t really that clueless. Your late, but get your shit together and go get Dean… before you really can’t” That was all she said as she left.

 

**#####**

 

A few days later, Castiel walked into the Taco Shack through the back. He could hear Jo talking with two other women. It took him a minute to realize it was Lisa and Anna.

He groaned and put on his best blank face on and went out behind the bar.

“Hey Cas” Jo greeted him and passed him to go back into the kitchen.

“Hi Castiel” Anna said and Lisa smiled and gave a small wave as she chewed on her chicken avocado taco.

“How are you ladies?”

“We are great”

Castiel nodded and turned to clean a glass. He couldn’t face them for long, if they were here, Dean wouldn’t be far away and his stomach twisted at the thought of seeing the Alpha.

“Castiel? Can we ask you something?” It was Lisa. He took a quick breath, made himself give a smile and turned to face her.

“Yes?”

“Have you told Dean your feelings?” Her tone was understanding, but a bit sad. Both girls looked worried, but not angry.

He could feel the blush creep in his cheeks. “I don’t- I don’t know what you mean” He lied.

Anna snorted and Lisa gave him a gentle smile. “We love Dean and he cares for us. But he has a thing for you, anyone can see that. We just want to be sure that if Dean does mate with us, there won’t be any unresolved issues. We want the Alpha happy” Lisa said.

“Even if he’s not with us… but with you” Anna added in a serious tone and looked at him pleadingly.

“I-“ Castiel was about to deny things again when Anna lifted a finger at him to keep him from saying anything.

“Go and see Dean tonight. If there really is nothing between you two then great. We will mate with him and move on. But if there is something between you two then this is your chance and let me be clear, this will be your only change to take Dean from us. We are doing this for Dean, not you. We want a life with him, but we need him to be sure” Anna told him, as Lisa rubbed her lover’s arm, giving support.

This wasn’t easy for them either Castiel realized. They really loved Dean that much to want him to be happy and to really choose. But the truth was Castiel didn’t know if Dean even wanted him still…

He nodded and looked away ashamed. “I will go see Dean…”

“Good” Anna said firmly, before turning on her heels and started for the exit with Lisa in tow.

 

**#####**

 

He was going to be Mated. Dean smiled at the thought of it. Pups! He could have pups and a family he never had. Growing up in an orphanage had not been fun but Dean was proud of who he had become.

He was home early from working at the garage, already had showered and had started going through his things. If he was going to move in with the girls, he had to get rid of junk he really didn’t need.

He was half way through his closet when a knock sounded at his door.

“Just a minute!” He yelled out, getting out from the mess of clothes on his floor and rushed to the door, opening it wide to find Castiel standing there.

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” Dean had to admit he hadn’t expected to see him at his door when he opened it. He was a bit surprised.

Dean stepped back and let Castiel in. He closed to door and looked at his friend. Cas was looking at him with wide eyes that looked a bit scared. He even smelled scared which Dean didn’t like one bit. The Omega was fidgeting with his hands in front of him.

“Cas?” Dean took a step towards him, worried about his friend who wasn’t saying a word just looked at him strangely.

The Alpha reached for him and Castiel flinched, making Dean frown. “Please don’t mate them” Cas blurted out.

“What?” Dean wasn’t expecting that. Castiel looked panicked now and was looking away from Dean on the verge of tears. Dean had never seen him like this, Cas was always snarky and collected.

“I shouldn’t of come” Castiel said and started for the door but Dean blocked him, grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

“Cas” It was almost an Alpha order. Almost. Castiel looked up into the green pools that made his heart hurt and surged forward kissing Dean, grabbing his face.

As soon as the Omega’s lips touched his, Dean’s brain short circuited and he pulled Castiel to him, deepening the kiss hungrily and greedily licked into his mouth, mapping out every inch.

Castiel moaned into the kiss and his hands were now in Dean’s blue spiky hair, pulling and carding his fingers through.

Dean lifted him easily and Castiel wrapped his legs around his hips and Dean took them to his room, never removing his lips from the Omega’s.

Castiel was lost in Dean’s kiss, his mouth and lips so soft yet so firm and fuck, he couldn’t think. He was leaking slick heavily and knew his briefs were ruined. Dean’s Alpha scent was turning him into goo and he didn’t feel in control anymore and that’s what’s always scared him, giving up control and being owned.

Dean laid him on the bed and was over him, licking at his neck, grinding against him and Castiel could feel how hard the Alpha was for him.

Dean was kissing and licking at the orange rose and on Castiel’s neck and circling the Bee with his tongue, sending shivers throughout the Omega beneath him. “I want you Cas” He murmured in his ear, deep and husky tone from want.

Castiel gasped at Dean’s voice tickled his ear. “Yes” Was all he could manage and Dean lifted himself from him and removed his t-shirt and one swift move and then looked down at Castiel.

The Omega’s gold eyes were looking up at him, hair a mess, mouth kiss swollen and flushed faced.

Dean clenched his jaw and ripped open Castiel’s button down, sending buttons flying.

Castiel couldn’t deny how much that had turned him on, Dean ripping off his clothes like a cave man. Then the Alpha was pulling off his pants and briefs, spun him onto his stomach, spread his ass cheeks exposing him and Castiel cried out in pleasure as Dean’s tongue licked at his hole.

“Dean!”

The Alpha was massaging his ass and licking him open, fucking him with his tongue and Castiel held onto the bed sheets, moaning like a porn star, loving Dean’s ministrations, gasping to catch his breath as the Alpha pushed in two fingers into him.

“Taste so fucking good Cas” Dean told him before returning his tongue licking at his hole along with the two fingers, in and out at a steady pace, making Castiel’s body tremble as he hit his prostate. “Gonna fuck you so good” The Alpha said, biting his left ass cheek lightly before starting up his back.

“Please” The Omega squeaked as the Alpha inserted a third finger into him, hitting his spot every third thrust, purposely prolonging the onslaught of sensations.  
  
“Please what?” Dean’s voice was right at his left ear, mouth nipping at his neck, sending more chills through him.

“Fuck me, please Alpha” Castiel couldn’t breathe, he had never wanted so much to be taken.

Dean was suddenly off of him and Castiel let out a yelp of surprise as the Alpha pulled him to the end of the bed. Dean spread the Omega’s legs and rubbed his massive cock between his cheeks, teasing Castiel, making him moan and push back against him.

The Alpha’s right arm circled his shoulder and Dean turned Castiel’s face to kiss him as he started to push the head of his cock into him. Castiel panted open mouthed into Dean’s mouth as the Alpha pushed into him slowly, devouring his mouth till he bottomed out.

The Omega let out a long and loud moan at having Dean fill him so fully. The slight burn making this perfect, Dean felt so good inside of him.

“Fuck” Dean growled against his tattooed neck and started to ease out almost all the way and then pushed back into him, watching his cock disappear into Castiel’s wet and tight hole. “So good Cas”

“Dean…” The Omega moaned and grasped at the bed sheets, bracing himself as Dean’s thrust started to become faster and harder.

The Alpha was growling and snarling as he held on to Castiel’s hips, fucking into him, loving every sound that was coming out of the Omega beneath him.

Dean pulled Castiel back up again, turning his head to bite at his lips and his left hand wrapped around the Omega’s small cock, gaining a surprised and happy moan from him as he started to pump his cock in time with his thrusts into him.

Castiel broke the kiss, throwing his head back against Dean’s shoulder, screaming out the Alpha’s name as he came all over Dean’s hand. His whole body shook and he collapsed forward as Dean thrust into him a few more times, erratic and fast before pulling out and coming all over Castiel’s ass, stroking his cock, milking out his orgasm.

“Fuck…” Dean moaned, eyes closed and head bent forward.

He flopped down besides Castiel, looking up at the ceiling, taking a breath before turning his head to look at the beautiful Omega next to him.

Cobalt blue eyes were looking at him now. Dean couldn’t stop himself from pushing Castiel back and moved to lay over him, claiming his lips in a slow and searing kiss.

Castiel wrapped his arms around him and melted into the embrace. He had denied both of them for so long and he felt stupid and selfish for having done so. He had always wanted Dean and his fears had made him push away the only Alpha he had ever loved…

“I love you” The need was too strong for the Omega to stop the words from leaving his mouth. He looked up at Dean, eyes full of hope and fear mixed into one. Dean could still reject him, he had every right, Castiel knew that.

The Alpha was quiet and just studying him and the fear was gripping Castiel’s heart tighter. Maybe he really was too late…

Cas couldn’t help the small whine that escaped him.

“Why now Cas?” Dean sounded so angry suddenly and Castiel turn his eyes away from the glare Dean was giving him. He reached up and caressed the Alpha’s cheek, loving the slight stubble that was growing.

“I-I’ve been denying my feelings for you for so long… I didn’t realize them till you started being with Lisa and Anna” He admitted, if he was going to be with Dean or be left with a broken heart he might as well bare it.

Dean turned from him and sat up, his back to the Omega as he looked at the mount of messy clothes on his floor he had been going through.

Castiel sat up and looked at Dean’s tattooed back, wanting to touch him. “I’m sorry… I know I shouldn’t be here, I know I have no right but…“ Castiel stopped himself as tears ran to his eyes. Dean was angry he could smell it in his scent. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying his best not to cry and carefully moved to the side of the bed, and dared a glance at Dean.

The Alpha’s back was rigid and his anger was strong in the room. Castiel stood from the bed and grabbed his discarded clothes.

“I’ll go…” Castiel said, his voice breaking and a tear slid from his eye. Fuck, he wasn’t a weak little Omega… but Dean…

Castiel swallowed down his sob and wiped his mouth as he numbly walked out of the bedroom and started down the hall. He stopped long enough to put on his soiled pants, not bothering with the ruined briefs and opened the front door, daring one last look behind him to find it empty. Dean wasn’t coming after him.

It was his fault, Dean had every right to reject him. For years the Alpha had patiently waited for him to wake up and Castiel had refused them, hurting Dean repeatedly. And now that Dean was happy with a good relationship of his own, after finally letting his pinning for Cas go, that’s when Castiel made his move and admitted his feelings.

Castiel had fucked up. Dean didn’t want him, this had been goodbye Castiel realized and the pain ruptured his heart as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

 

**#####**

 

“Dean?” Anna knocked and walked into the Alpha’s house. She and Lisa hadn’t seen or talked to him in two days and neither had seen Castiel at the Taco Shack.

Lisa followed her into the house. Everything was quiet as they closed the door behind them. They found Dean sitting at his kitchen table, his scent said irritated.

“Hey” Lisa said, carefully she reached out to touch the Alpha’s shoulder.

Dean looked up at them as if he was coming out of a daze. Lisa smiled at him and Anna sat in front of him.

“Hi” His voice was a bit hoarse like he hadn’t talked in a while.

“What happened?” Anna asked, gaining his attention as Lisa sat between them.

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it, trying to figure out how to tell them. In a moment of pure weakness he had slept with Cas. He had wanted the Omega for so long and all his coherent thoughts had left him till after the act. He was angry with himself, angry with Castiel for coming to see him and admit his fucking feelings NOW. Now when he was happy, with two Omegas that loved him and wanted a family with him. Now he had betrayed them and cheated and he felt like dirt.

“We know Castiel came to see you. We told him to” Lisa said, interrupting his thoughts, making him look up at them shocked. The brunette reached over and placed her hand on his.

“We wanted you to be sure you wanted us, or him. It obviously took him a long time to admit his feelings, we don’t know the reasons, but his behavior was pretty obvious, at least to us” Anna told him.

“You’re not mad?” He asked, he knew they knew he had slept with Cas, there was no way they couldn’t smell the scent of sex still in the house and on him, even after two days.

Lisa looked away. “No, we are more worried” She gave a small laugh.

“We just wanted you to be sure about who you want to be with” Anna told him, giving him an understand smile.

Dean swallowed and looked down at the table. “If you asked me two days ago the answer was obvious. Now I’m just confused and feel guilty”

Lisa hugged him. “Don’t feel guilty Alpha” She told him sweetly which just added to the guilt as far as he was concerned.

“She’s right. You have feelings for him and being intimate is just part of how you feel.” Anna told him and then stood and came around the table and kissed him, fierce and passionately.

Once she pulled away Lisa did the same, moaning into the kiss. She caressed his face after, looking down at his sadly.

“You love him Dean, go to him.” Lisa told him, tears in her eyes.

“But if it ever doesn’t work out, you can always come back to us” Anna told him, trying to put on a happy face, yet the tears and her sad scent couldn’t hide from the Alpha.

Dean stood, looking at both of them with confusion and sadness.

They took one last look at him and left. They had made the decision for him, or maybe they just knew him that well.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel hadn’t left his apartment in a week. After having being intimate with Dean… and then the Alpha’s rejection, his heart hurt and he couldn’t find it in himself to go to work. Jo was handling everything so he wasn’t worried.

His mind tortured him, repeatedly replaying what had happened, Dean’s hands on his skin, his searing kisses… how amazing he had felt inside of him. His wolf was in mourning, scratching for Dean’s wolf, howling inside of him and Castiel felt miserable. Dean didn’t want him, he was too late and it was his fault.

He found himself day dreaming about what it would have been like if he had given in to Dean that night years ago… slept with him then and maybe they would have been together. Maybe this horrible pain inside wouldn’t even be there because he would be with the handsome Alpha right now, being held, debating over the best bands, making love… talking about pups.

More tears fell from his eyes as he sat on the floor of his living room, looking out the window across the room, seeing the dark grey clouds promising rain.

He was a coward and because he had been scared of giving up control to an Alpha… he lost Dean. They couldn’t stay friend after this, at least he couldn’t. He would want to touch Dean and… it would just cause problems.

Maybe Dean would agree to let him buy him out of the Taco Shack.

A knock sounded at his door and he numbly stood to go and open it.

“Are you ever coming out of here? I’m going to guess Dean told you to go fuck yourself” Jo said, walking into the house not waiting for him to say a word and then turn to face him.

When her eyes finally assessed him, she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Cas, I really am. But you brought this on yourself. Dean had been pinning after you for YEARS Cas. Years.” She sighed, looking at her usually sassy and strong boss and friend, looking defeated and just plain sad. “I’ll take care of the Taco Shack, take all the time you need. I won’t bother you unless there’s an emergency” She said walking right back out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

As Cas started to turn away, a knock sounded again. He opened it expecting Jo but was shocked to find Dean instead.

“Dean…”

The Alpha flexed his jaw and saw the puffy red eyes and watered eyes the Omega’s usually bright blue eyes had come to.

“Can I come in?” Castiel quickly averted his eyes from the Alpha and moved to the side to let the tall man in.

Castiel closed the door behind him quietly and kept his eyes to the floor. He felt ashamed, he was sure he had caused Dean’s new relationship problems by them sleeping together.

It took him a moment to realize Dean was just standing in his living room looking at him.

“I’m really pissed at you for waiting this long… for waiting till I was with someone else for you to tell me you love me”

“I’m sor-“

“I’m not done”

Castiel closed his mouth, keeping his eyes away from Dean. He didn’t want to see anger in those green eyes directed at him.

“I waited after you for years, hoped you would give me, give us a chance. I need to know why Cas. What were you so scared of and then now whatever the fuck that was when you came to see me”

“I was scared to give up my control. I-I made myself think you were like every other Alpha and would try to own me. Even after that night you and Benny saved me. I was in full blown heat and you could have just given in and taken me, you didn’t. Yet I still gave way to my fear of losing my control of being able to do what I wanted and not be some mindless Omega. So I just buried my feelings for you, again convincing myself it was just the pathetic Omega side of me wanting an Alpha, nothing else.” Castiel finally looked up at Dean then and faced him. “I had never noticed how you kept your lovers away from me. I had never seen you with anyone till Lisa and Anna and it was like a punch in the face for me to wake up. Seeing you with them, two completely different Omegas and you treated them like they each wanted, you weren’t owning them. You were being you…being Dean, caring and loving to who you are with, not based on your Alpha nature but just you… And it all hit me at once. You had finally given up on me because you were happy and I had never felt so full of jealously and-“ Dean didn’t let him finish.

The Alpha had pushed him back into the wall and was devouring his mouth. Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, giving Dean everything he had, passion and fear all mixed into one.

“Tell me now if you are mine, because I will claim you here and now Omega” Dean’s Alpha voice sent shivers throughout Castiel’s body.

“I’m yours” The Omega said hurriedly. If Dean wanted him still he wouldn’t dare step away.

Dean growled and then snarled at him, making Castiel bare his neck at him, the submissive gesture suddenly excited him, hoping Dean would bite him and be his. It contradicted every thought he ever had yet it all felt so right…

The Alpha eyed the tattoo he loved so much, the orange rose and the Bee and shank his teeth into it, gaining and strangled gasp from Castiel.

Dean growled into the bite, the Alpha in him howling and scratching to take. He released the Omega and then pulled him all the way into Castiel’s bedroom, the Omega trailing after him, still dazed from the claim and his neck bloody.

The Alpha pushed him onto the bed and removed his clothes and rid himself of his own.

He sat on the bed and lifted Castiel onto his lap. The Omega positioned himself and slowly eased down onto Dean’s hard cock, mewling and gasping. The Alpha was quite large, even as wet as Castiel was, it burned.

“Easy” Dean told him, caressing his face, kissing him, biting his pierced bottom lip. Castiel cried out once Dean was fully inside of him. “Feel so good Cas” Dean breathed against his neck.

Slowly the Omega started to roll his hips making them both groan as they moved together slowly. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, losing his hands in the Alpha’s hair as they kissed and panted against each other’s lips, while Dean’s arms circled him and roamed his hands up and down Castiel’s back, groping his ass every other slide down his cock the Omega gave.

They didn’t rush, there was no urgency, just gentle touches, loving sensations of being connected and they moved as one, bringing each other nothing but pleasure, pushing each other closer to climax, coming together, moaning their release into each other lips, nipping and biting slowly.

Castiel painted their stomach while Dean came deep inside of him, both reeling of the pure pleasure of their love making as a mated couple.

“I love you, I love you so much” Castiel kept telling him as Dean licked at his mating mark, soothing the pain from the Omega.

“How many pups should we have?” Dean asked, smiling at the blushing Omega, who just pushed him back into the bed and reclaimed his lips.

 

**End**


End file.
